


Snowflake Kisses

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Paulie is extremely adorable, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: ❄️1st of December❄️Summary: Paulie wakes you up in the middle of the night when he notices something magical happening outside...
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Reader
Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Snowflake Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s finally here! The Advent Calendar has begun and I’m so excited to start sharing it with you. As I’ve already metioned it will include short one shots, headcannons and other suprises along the way, so I hope you all enjoy and get into the christmas spirit.

The gentle crackling of burning logs from the fire next to your bed is like a soothing melody in your ears. You lie awake, eyes closed, content to just enjoy the peaceful ambience your secluded cabin brings. No cars honking outside. No seagulls squawking through the night. Just the sounds of nature and your husband sleeping beside you. Or so you thought...

“Y/N! Y/N baby wake up!” You grumble incoherently at the sudden noise, snuggling further into your pillow as you swat behind you at Paulie. One of your eyes cracks open slightly to look at the clock, the sight making you groan. 

“Paulie, honey, it’s three o’clock in the morning! Can this not wait for another few hours.” Beside you, your husband says nothing. You turn towards him, slipping onto your back, opening your mouth to question him. But you stop short. Paulie sits there, staring in wonder at the windows of your bedroom, smiling sweetly. You want to see what has his attention so enraptured, but you can’t take your eyes off your husband. 

The moonlight pouring in through the window bathes Paulie in an angel-like glow, highlighting the handsome planes of his face. He looks like a Greek god sitting there, with the blanket fallen at his waist to reveal his soft but muscled chest. You don’t think you’ve ever seen him this still before. The fluttering of his long eyelashes as he blinks is the only movement. His barely hearable whisper breaks the silence. 

“It’s real beautiful huh, baby?” You finally turn your gaze towards the window, a gasp leaving your mouth at the sight that greets you. Outside the warm confines of your cabin, soft beds of snow cover the ground. Like little paratroopers, snowflakes dance in the wind as they fall onto the untouched blankets. They almost shine under the watchful eye of the moon, twirling this way and that. You feel your breath leave your lungs at the sight. 

As your home with Paulie is in Lost Heaven, you get snow this time of year anyway. But neither of you have seen it untouched on the ground like this, coating the trees and freezing the small streams of water. Your husband turns to look at you, child-like excitement in his eyes. 

“Do ya wanna go outside?” You can’t do anything but smile at his happiness, nodding with the same enthusiasm. He laughs in excitement, jumping out of bed and running to go find your coats. You share his amusement, falling back onto your pillow in a happy daze. Paulie isn’t gone long. The telltale sound of his feet hitting the wood as he bursts back into the room, jumbled words of gibberish leaving his mouth in quick succession when he sees you lying down again. 

You're unprepared for his weight nearly falling on you as he jumps onto the bed beside you, kneeling above you. His chest is heaving, his cheeks a rosy hue of red as he smiles down at you. 

“Come on baby, it’s snowin’! Ya can’t go back to sleep now!” You don’t think you’ve ever seen him this excited before. His hands reach down to your sides, tickling you before you can even try stopping him. You screech with laughter, your happiness joining with Paulie’s in a joyous chorus, no doubt probably waking up the rest of your family in the house. 

“Ok, ok! Haha! I’m getting up!” Like a child, your husband jumps off the bed again, pulling you along with him this time. You both quickly don your long coats and slip into your boots, slipping out onto the deck into the cold. Instinctively, you curl into Paulie’s side, seeking his warmth. He smiles down at you with a warmth in his eyes, pulling you closer as he leads you towards the steps. In his excitement, he’s nearly bouncing as he moves, eyes widening along with yours as you near the edge of the deck. The snow must nearly be 2ft deep already! 

Your husband gently dislodges you and steps cautiously onto the first step, careful to not slip. At his antics, you roll your eyes, your hands rising to your hips as he takes another step down slowly. 

“Just makin’ sure it’s safe for ya dollface. Wouldn’t want ya-” he doesn’t get to finish as you push him forward. He lets out a yelp, arms flailing as he nearly falls to his knees in the snow. As he turns to look at you, his face is practically reminiscent of a kicked puppy. You wheeze, bent over as you laugh at his hurt expression. 

“Y/N! You pushed me! When I was tryna keep you safe!” It makes you laugh harder, clutching your stomach as one of your hands rises to wipe a tear away. 

“I-I’m sorry. But-but you were taking such a long time.” His eyes roll as he grumbles, something about not getting sympathy, but you can see the smile creeping onto his face. When you’ve finally managed to stop laughing, you shuffle towards the first step and stick your arms out towards him, smiling mischievously. You grasp the air a few times, gesturing for him to grab you. 

He tuts, his hands flying up in quick movements. “What, you want my help now?!” He huffs, but treks towards you anyway, mumbling into his shoulder the whole time. When he’s stood before you, you leave a quick kiss against his forehead and he smiles bright in return, his ‘anger’ forgotten. His hands rise to your hips and you clutch onto his shoulders. As he lifts you up and places you into the snow beside him, he whispers jokingly “The things I do for you. Will that be all your majesty?” 

You giggle, leaning closer to him as you slip your hand into his hair and tug gently. “A kiss would be nice.”

Paulie’s eyes light up. “Now that I can definitely do it.” His lips press against yours, smiling against you before melting against your mouth. The kiss is sweet, deliciously warm against the snowflakes that fall against your face, melting like crystal tears. When you release from each other, resting your foreheads together, Paulie releases a small content laugh. 

“I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here right now. With you.” You smile up at him with love in your eyes, your hand slipping delicately around to his cheek to stroke it. His eyes shine down onto you, the warmth of them curling into your cold muscles and sending a fuzz around your body. As the snow falls around you in your cocoon of peace with Paulie, you simply stand there stroking his cheek. Enjoying each other. Enjoying the happiness that comes just from being together. 

“I know you want to play in the snow.” He releases a small laugh, “but why don’t we save the snowballs for Sam tomorrow and the snowmen for little Julia. Let’s just have us two go and have a bath. I’ll get some whisky to warm us up even more. Maybe even light a few candles.” 

Paulie’s face suddenly morphs into one of smugness, his eyebrows raising as he leans close to your ear. You feel his breath tickling against you as he whispers “I’ll get ya warmed up just fine.”

\---

You lie with your back against Paulie in the bath, head slightly curled into his neck. Between you, your pounding hearts slow down to a sweet melody, the aftershocks of your lovemaking slowly tingling away beneath your skin. Your hands slowly clutch at the one around your waist, slowly caressing his arm. His veins are prominent, visible beneath the dark hairs that cover his arm. You trace them delicately.

Behind you, your husband slowly sips at a glass of whisky, totally relaxed and content. When you look up at him to see his head tilted back, eyes closed, with a content smile on his face, you sigh happily, sinking further into him. As the snow continues to fall outside the window, turning to little droplets against the steamed windows, you fall deeper into your cocoon of happiness. This Christmas might just be the best of all. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading minxies! 💞


End file.
